Ever After
by HisAsgardianAngel
Summary: Stefan and Elena want to start a brand new life together, one where they could finally get married...and even have babies. But with Stefan being a vampire, all of that seemed impossible, but was it? Stelena and Bamon


"Oh little love…" Stefan couldn't finish that sentence. His leaf green eyes looked from the beauty of Elena's face to the small bundle in her arms, and at that moment he knew she was serious. His fiancée was holding a tightly swaddled baby close to her chest and looking at it with a heart-breaking gaze of pure longing.

"Stefan darling…_please_." There was no sense in fighting it, not only did Elena know just what her fragile little "pleases" did to him, but they both were very much aware that Elena Gilbert always got her way. The baby she was cradling was the six month old son of Meredith and Alaric. The couple had left them to babysit little Tobias while they were off on a much needed movie-break. The baby had only been around for a good thirty minutes and Elena was already in full blown mother mode, which Stefan absolutely adored watching.

"Elena, love, we can't." He deeply resented himself for being the cause of the hurt that flashed across her face.

"Do you not want a baby? Or…or do you think I'd make a bad mother?" Elena's expression was plastered with insecurity that Stefan had never seen there before…she was usually so sure of herself, so strong. He leaned in and kissed her chastely, projecting to her with his mind all the reasons that he loved her.

_You know that's not true. _Stefan thought to her. _There is nothing in this world I want more…_

"Then why do you object?" She said aloud, her determined lapis lazuli eyes were fierce and a bit lonely at the same time.

"I am a vampire, you are a human. I would give anything in this world to have a family with you, but I have told you before that being with me wouldn't be easy. This is one of those times, I'm afraid." Stefan's voice was solemn but his eyes gave him away. Those deep forest eyes were etched with a pain and a burning desire to have a normal life with her. It was a look that was eating Elena from the inside out, and this time it was Elena that reached out to him with her mind.

_We can find a way Stefan. Not because there is magic out there that can help us or some sort of cure for vampirism…but because we love each other. At the end of the day that's all that matters, love conquers all. _Stefan's chest ached with the things he made her feel, the things she made him crave. Elena was perfect, and he knew now more than ever that they could never be apart. He slowly moved toward her, having every intension of kissing her into oblivion, until Tobias made a small cooing noise in her arms. Stefan looked down at the small child and then back at Elena, his mind made up and his heart set on the impossible. Stefan didn't have to verbalize his feelings, he and Elena were one and they knew each other well enough to have entire conversations with one glance alone, and it was then that she knew his answer.

"I love you so much." Stefan only smiled and kissed her pale blond hair.

"I love you too."

There was a certain feeling stirring inside of Stefan as he watched Elena put Tobias to bed later that evening, and he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. He watched in wonder as the young child held on to a strand of Elena's locks, her giggles filling the room as she gently pried his little hand away and turned out the light. She lingered a moment in the doorway and Stefan could have sworn that he saw a tear slide down one of her cheeks. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck.

"Don't be sad, lovely love. I promise that we can try, I swear it to you…I just…I'm not sure if anything will happen." Elena shook her head, tears falling more freely now.

"Don't promise, Stefan. I don't want you to feel guilty when it doesn't work." This lit a fire in Stefan, it shook him to his core that he couldn't give Elena something she deserved, and he hated that feeling. He turned her around and held her face in his hands, looking at her so intensely that she thought she might faint.

"You know I mean all of my promises and this is no exception. This will work; I will make it work somehow. Maybe Bonnie can…oh I don't know." Stefan sighed, running his fingers through his obsidian curls. Elena knew that Stefan was just trying to make her happy, and she looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes and pulled her hair away from her neck. Stefan beamed at her, knowing exactly what she wanted and how much he wanted it too. Stefan and Elena had never gone farther than this, the blood sharing. The piercing of her flesh with his fangs was something Elena was so used to that she didn't even feel the slight sting anymore. His mouth filled with her warm thick blood and it sent every ounce of happiness she was feeling straight to his brain. It made his heart swell with belonging and formed a bond he'd only heard about people sharing in books. Of course, he and Elena had shared this bond since the first time she'd tasted his blood at the Boarding House three years prior, but it felt more intense every time this sacred ritual was performed between them. Stefan reluctantly pulled away and took her hand, pulling her into their bedroom. He retrieved the silver letter opener that he kept locked in the same drawer as his journal and pulled his shirt off over his head. He then proceeded to make a cut from his collar to his sternum and his eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt Elena's lips roughly suckling and moaning as his blood ran down her throat.

_Please…_ Stefan prayed. _I want her to have everything there is to offer._ Stefan didn't seem to need to ask for more as something happened to him that hadn't happened since he was a human. Stefan was…aroused. Very much so, as a matter of fact and Elena gasped when she pulled away from him.

"S-Stefan, you've never u-um had that reaction before." Both he and Elena were blushing and Stefan didn't trust his voice enough to speak. So instead, he softly captured her blood-stained lips and pushed her back onto his bed. Elena did the only thing she knew that had always truly driven him mad, which was to grab one of his fangs between her lips and just hold on. Stefan's fangs once again elongated and seemed to throb, but not in a hungry way. The longer her lips were clasped around his fang the more pleasure was shot south. Elena ground her body against Stefan and switched to the other fang, enjoying the noises that were escaping and the things she was making him think. Stefan couldn't take much more before he'd need a new pair of pants, so he tentatively pulled away and removed Elena's shirt. He placed kisses all along her shoulders and her breasts, being very delicate as they had never done this before.

"Is this what you want, my angel? Are you sure?" Elena's dark blue eyes were lust blown, yes, but even more than that was an irrevocable love that existed only for him.

"Please." There was that please again, and Stefan really had no power against it this time. Stefan worked his way to her white shorts, ridding her of them and gently kissing and nipping her hips and inner thighs. Elena writhed underneath his expert touch, her fingers curling into his hair.

"Oh Stefan…" Stefan was in heaven, he never thought he'd ever feel these kinds of pleasures again, and it meant so much more to him that he'd get to share it with Elena. He removed the light pink panties that had matched her shirt and prepared to kiss her in a much more intimate place than her lips or her thighs, when she whispered "wait."

"Yes, love?" Elena was blushing as red as Bonnie's hair. Elena Gilbert had been the queen of Robert E. Lee High School, she'd had more boyfriends than she, Meredith, Bonnie, and Caroline could count on all their fingers. The thing was…no matter how many boyfriends, no matter how many times she'd been pressured, she'd never once had sex.

"I know this might come as a shock but I'm um…I'm a virgin." Stefan laughed warmly and shot her a crooked grin.

"I know, Elena, it's okay. We share no secrets, you and I. We're one. You know how you see into my soul sometimes when we share blood? Well I've seen yours plenty, and every time I see how scared you were when Tyler was about to rape you in that cemetery, how disgusted you were that he'd be the one to take it. It makes me hate him a little more each time, and a little more proud that I was the one to save you." He explained quietly.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm sure you know I am one too. I was too much a gentleman to have sex with Katherine before marriage back in those days…and after becoming a vampire it was no longer a desire…until now. I promise to be gentle, and we'll learn together, how does that sound?" He asked, kissing the back of her hand. Elena reached up and caressed his face tenderly.

"Perfect." Was all she could manage. Stefan's happiness was radiating off of him at her response, wasting no time in burying his face in between her legs. His tongue swirled around her clit and Elena was thrown into a fit of pleasure, a warmness spreading throughout her body that she'd never experienced before. Her body tensed and Stefan pulled away.

"Did I hurt you?" Elena was almost rendered speechless at such a question and laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"You could never hurt me, you worry too much." She pulled him up on top of her and recaptured his lips, pulling his Prada jeans off along with his boxers, in one swift motion. Stefan shivered at the lack of clothes but was otherwise eager, kissing her all over her neck and jaw. She made the hottest mewling noise he'd ever heard and he decided to try and make her make it again.

"A-Are you ready?" He asked breathlessly, his voice shaking with anticipation. All she could do was nod and grip his shoulders in preparation for the pain she knew was going to come. Stefan lined his erection up in the right spot and cupped Elena's face with one hand, using the other to hold himself up. The look in his eyes promised that she'd be okay and that he was here for her, and it brought her immense comfort. His gaze was also one of inquiry, once more asking for her permission. Elena's face shone with love and she smiled teasingly at him.

"Always my Gentle Stefan, always so careful." She murmured almost absentmindedly as she stroked his hair. He returned the smile and nuzzled into her hand.

"Forever and always." Elena nodded to him once more, the gesture that sealed both of their fates; there was no going back now. Stefan eased the tip in so gingerly that she didn't even feel it until he was pushing at her hymen. They both counted to each other with their minds.

_1, 2, 3._ Stefan pushed himself all the way in and Elena cried out, and despite her best efforts to restrain them, some tears escaped and cascaded down her cheeks. Stefan brushed the tears away with his thumb and frowned.

"Elena?" His voice was a desolate whisper and Elena shook her head.

"I'm alright, Stefan, it's okay. Keep going, this is normal." Stefan was hesitant but moved nonetheless. He was very slow at first until the discomfort had completely faded from Elena's face and was replaced with absolute bliss. Once they reached that point Stefan picked up his pace, reveling in the feeling of sharing the most cherished moment in a human's life, hell, in anyone's life, with his one true love. Stefan and Elena made sweet, gentle, passionate love to each other for the first time that night, and it set in motion everything important about to happen in their lives. Stefan and Elena might have thought in that moment that they had achieved the ending of their story book, their happily ever after…but ever after was only just beginning.


End file.
